


Needs

by aesyulli



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Baekhyun has needs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, side xiuhan, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesyulli/pseuds/aesyulli
Summary: Omega Baekhyun doesn't like his heat. One night he can't leave the dorm and has to deal with it with all the other members home.Baekhyun knows that there are others out there that are like him (other then his family), he's met a few but not every kind, not till now that is.With Baekhyun's heat in full swing, a certain Alpha that he didn't know existed comes to ease the pain. Or just make it worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross posted on AFF. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it.  
> (Its marked complete for now. There will/might be an additional chapter later on.)

 

Baekhyun always knew what he was. The thing was, that only his family knew, not the members, and most importantly not the company. To start off, Baekhyun's parents are not what he is, his brother is, and his grandma is. It skips generations, that's what his grandma told him when he asked why they weren't like him. When he had any questions he had to go to them for answers. Mostly his grandmother. Which is why he spent a lot of time there. Till this day he still has tons of questions. He tends to visit her when he can. Or more importantly when he _needs_ to. The other members think it's a little weird that he leaves and visits her every other month. He says that it's a health problem. His and her health problem, that they share.

When he was a trainee, he had told the company, (more precisely his grandmother told the company) that he had a health issue and needed to come home to her doctor for regular check ups and that sort of thing. But he needed a whole week to be there. Oh boy did they have issues about that, but in the end it was settled, and he leaves every month or so from a few days to a week at a time for his 'health appointment'.

The thing is, his health is perfectly fine. And that is what his members don't understand. They know he's fine, but yet he still lies to them saying it's for his health and leaves. He isn't truly lying, it is of sorts for his health. It's when his heat comes that he has to leave. If the other members knew that he wasn't 100% human, he doesn't want to think about it. They think he's weird as it is. And so he hides it from them, the best way he can, by lying to them. And that means lying to your bestfriend(s), the only people in the world who without a doubt love him and all his craziness. But he has to hide a major part of him from them.

Baekhyun hates it, but he deals with it. And this is also why he hates his heats. He hates that he was made this way and goes into this weird desire that sometimes lasts for a week at a time. He hates how it makes him feel weak. Hates that he has to lie to his loved ones. He wishes that it would stop. But it won't, not till he's old and he knows that (only because he had asked).

Baekhyun always leaves before he knows his heat will start. He gets this feeling and he just knows what it is, and asks to leave. Once, he was almost to late at leaving because of their schedules and one of the K members were a little too close and he growled at them and almost rubbed himself over them. But fortunately, he caught himself before he did so, well he still growled at them. The said member looked at him all weird and moved away from him. From then on Baekhyun vowed that he will leave no matter what before it happens. He even went as far as tracking when his heat comes so he knows when to plan his schedule. And for some reason after he did so the company seemed to actually start believing him about his health appointments. Sometimes he won't go into heat and the company will ask him if he needs to leave for his appointment and he will lie saying that the doctor can't see him this month and he'll have to be gone longer next month.

Living with eight other guys, (eleven at one time) was and still is hard on him. All their smells are so strong and sometimes he just wants one of them. Especially a couple of them. Their smells are so strong, and when he knows his heat is coming, those with the strong smells he tries to avoid at all costs. One time, he pinned one of them down while they were all messing around and somehow the position had switched and it became too much for him. His wolf wanted to submit and it made him whimper. At the realization at what he did he got up, ran to his room and locked the door. The following day he understood why. His heat was on its way. And so he made a trip to his 'appointment' that following day.

As of late, with all the promotions and comebacks it has been hard to leave. And thanks to some unforeseen entity, his heat hasn't came yet. (Except that one small one that only lasted a day and Baekhyun said he was sick with a cold so no one would bother him.) It's also been driving him crazy with worry. He can feel it there in the background wanting to make its move but it hasn't. He's been on edge for weeks now. He's been agitated also, hasn't held a real conversation with the members fearing what will happen. Has been holding himself in his room alone unless needed to be present. And the smells of the others. It seems like his sense of smell has gotten stronger and he can just _smell_ them. And the strong smelling members are ten times worse. Those three unlucky members (six at one time) have no idea what they have been doing to him. It's been driving him mad.

Then one night Baekhyun woke up from a deep sleep covered in sweat. His senses are hyper aware and he's completely wet with sweat and can feel the stickiness between his legs. His heat came. He sits up reaching for his phone to call his grandmother to let her know he needs to leave right now. It rings and rings. It causes a panic deep inside. He's called her at all hours when his heat has came and she always answers no matter the time. He calls again and again. Still no answer.

He calls his brother at an attempt to figure out what the hell is going on. When he answers he tells Baekhyun that she's visiting a fellow wolf friend that is very ill, and she left to go help take care of them. But it has her off in the middle of nowhere and no one can contact her, and that they were supposed to call him but since he's been so busy no one had been able to contact him. Baekhyun then asks if he could stay with him, but his brother sadly declines saying his wife's parents are visiting and they don't know that he's wolf.

Baekhyun now knows he is royally screwed. He has nowhere to go. His brother tries offering places for him to go but Baekhyun knows that the company would never let him go. So now for once he has to stay home and somehow deal with this situation.

Baekhyun plays the sick card yet again. His manager told him to go to the doctor to check out his cold but Baekhyun out right refused to do so, saying that he'll get better.

"I can call your specialist doctor and have him come out here." His manager tells him. "No, no." Baekhyun says over the phone trying his best to fake a cough that sounds real. "I called him" he lies, "he can't make it out. He's out of the country. But he told me to stay in bed and rest. And to try not to let visitors in my room, just in case they catch it."

His manager finally agrees and lets Baekhyun off the line. With a sigh he puts his phone away and lets out a whimper. He's doomed. He knows the members won't leave him alone even if asked. Hell, he's one of those members that do just that.

It's still the middle of the night or morning, Baekhyun can’t tell, and groans, he needs to release this tension. He reaches down his sleep pants and strokes himself once relishing in the small release of tension that it brings. He's used to this. Every time it comes, he pleases himself to help release the tension, and for the most part it does. It doesn't work 100% but it helps. He's tried not touching himself once to see what would happen. He regretted it soon after. A few strokes later has Baekhyun panting, and leaking from both places. A few more and he came all over his hand and the inside of his pants.

When morning arrives, he can hear (and smell) the members out in the living room all talking. Junmyeon seemed to be on the phone with their manager and was informing the members that Baekhyun had once again gotten sick and that they were requested to leave him alone. He can hear some of their protests and concerns from them.

Baekhyun tries really hard all day not to make any sounds. Well, any loud sounds. He pleases himself a dozen of times all day. But yet they still only ever give him little release and he always wants more. All day he can hear the members leaving and some coming home from their schedules. At one time during the day Kyungsoo had left him food by door. He knocked on the door and set the food down telling him that there was food for him and he should eat it to get better. Baekhyun knew when no one was anywhere near his room or at least was distracted when he'd unlock the door and grabbed the food. He left his room a few times only when all the members were gone. Well except one, but he had waited till Jongdae to fall asleep before he left the confines of his room. He needed a shower and it was the only time he knew that he'd be able to.

Night fell and Baekhyun knew that the unlucky three were home. He could smell them. And oh did he want them. They smelt so good to him right now. He was two fingers deep when he caught one of their scents near his door then heard a knock. "Baekhyun? Are you alright? We can hear you moaning out here. Is everything okay?"

Baekhyun tries his best not to whine when he answers. "I'm fine Soo, just" Baekhyun pauses to find the right words, "I can't get comfortable, and it's killing me." He isn't lying.

"Hyung, you know we're here to help you. So one of us might also get sick in the process but it's the cost we'll pay to make sure that you're okay."

"I'll be fine Soo, please don't worry. I need to sleep now." Baekhyun hears him sigh in defeat and walk away talking to someone about what he just told him.

With Kyungsoo's smell still lingering around, Baekhyun uses it to help with his release. He pumps in and out as fast and deep as he can to get that release. When he does, he falls to bed groaning, and rubbing himself against the sheets to start all over again.

A few days pass like this and Baekhyun hopes it ending soon. He gets his hopes up on day five of his heat. He can't stand it anymore, and all his members are very worried about his 'sickness'. One of the unlucky three didn't have any schedules and was told to take care of Baekhyun no matter how much he protests. But the said unlucky one never bothered Baekhyun all day. Not once did he knock on his door. Though quite a few times Baekhyun could smell him standing outside his door. It was intoxicating, and Baekhyun needed more, so much more when he was near. He craved every time he was outside. At one point Baekhyun had crawled his way to the door, he almost unlocked it, then stopped realizing what he was doing.

Baekhyun was a moaning mess. He couldn't take the smell of the other member. It was driving him crazy, and he wanted the said member so bad that it was hurting him. Emotionally and physically. "Hyung." Baekhyun had moaned unknowingly. He moved his fingers in and out of his wet hole trying to get that release that won't come. There was a sudden knock on his door. And Baekhyun knew it was him. He smelled him and well they were the only two home. "Hyung" he moaned quieter thrusting his fingers in and out with one hand, and with the other he slowly stroked up and down his shaft. Moaning more and more incoherent things.

The knock came louder this time. "Open this damn door Byun Baekhyun." Minseok yelled through the door.

Baekhyun kept at his pace till he was spent with release. No matter how much Minseok yelled through his door. Finally Baekhyun got up making sure he didn't have any cum on him and pulled on some track pants to cover himself. He knew he looked like a mess so he knew that when he opened the door it would look as if Baekhyun really was sick.

But when he pulled the door open Minseok's smell hit him in the face and he whined with need, not realizing that he did so. Baekhyun looked up at his hyung and noticed something was different. Gone were Minseok's usual soft eyes, and were replaced with ones that were dark with need.

He didn't even get a word in before Minseok had pushed him back into the room shutting and locking the door in the process. "Hyung, what are doing?" Baekhyun squeaked out. But he didn't get an answer. What he did get was a push that had him falling on the bed.

"I know you're not sick Baek." Minseok said standing over him. "I also know what you have been doing in here. I've tried to ignore it as long as I could, but then you said _my_ name Baek, and I couldn't take it anymore." Minseok almost growled. This had Baekhyun wanting, he whined.

Baekhyun thought, "When did I say your name?" he asks. Honestly Baekhyun couldn't remember saying anything.

Minseok looks down at him answering "Sometime around the forth time you moaned 'hyung' out. That's when you moaned my name." Minseok leaned down pinning him to the bed. Baekhyun couldn't do a thing, Minseok's smell was so strong and right there that had him relishing in it. He inhaled over and over trying to get as much of him as he could before he left.

Unknowingly he rutted his hips up to Minseok's trying to get friction. It led him to moan out, and Minseok to do the same. The second time it was Minseok who ground his hips to Baekhyun's, the pair of them moaning again. Baekhyun was slightly panting at this point.

This was new. Not completely new, he's done this before. But new, as in, it's one of his band members new. And the smell is also definitely new. The ones that he has done this with while he was at his grandmother's house for his heat did not smell anything like how Minseok is smelling. Thinking about it now, the ones he was used to doing things with always kind of smelt like how Yixing does, and like how when Tao was here. Even Kyungsoo, doesn't smell like him. He has his own smell, but nothing like how they do, or like how he does. Kyungsoo now reminds him of his parents smell. Kris also smelt like Kyungsoo, like his parents do. But Minseok's smell is new and it's _intoxicating_. It could be his heat talking, but he's always smelt different to him. He felt Minseok nudge at his neck, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Stop thinking."

"Mmm" Baekhyun replied.

Minseok pressed his lips to his neck kissing him lightly. Even though Baekhyun was relishing in this, it wasn't what he wanted or rather _needed_. "God Baek, you smell so damn good." Minseok said while grinding his hips down again causing Baekhyun to moan out. They kept at this, Minseok grinding down or Baekhyun lifting his up, but always just causing friction between the pair. Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. He was leaking so bad, he just wanted the sex so bad. He wanted to release his pressure. He didn't care anymore whether or not if Minseok found out what he is. He just didn't care. _He needed this_.

With his new found confidence, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Minseok. "I need you." he practically moaned out. Baekhyun found the hem of Minseok's shirt pulling it up. Minseok caught on by unpinning Baekhyun to take off his shirt. Even going as far as taking his own pants off, but leaving his boxers on. " _Hyung_." With that one simple word, it caused Minseok to reach down to Baekhyun and pull off his track pants. Baekhyun lifting his hips to help out, leaving him bear in the wake.

Minseok grinned, "Nothing underneath?" he questioned. "Shut up." Baekhyun said grabbing Minseok by the neck and pulling him down to kiss him. Baekhyun rutted his hips up grinding the two of them together. He pulled away, "Take those off right now." he demanded.

Making a tsking sound Minseok obliged by removing said undergarment. "You're so bossy, this coming from an Omega in heat." Minseok whispered. That caught Baekhyun off guard.

"What did you just call me?" he asked worried.

Minseok gave him a curious look raising one of his brows. "I called you what you are, an Omega." After a second he continued, "Do you not know what you are Baek?" He thought about this. He knew what he was, he knew he was a wolf. He knew he was what they call an Omega, his grandmother and the few others he knew that helped him out where Omegas, he knew of Betas too. Been told about Alphas, but he never pictured one of his band mates calling him what he was. Did they know? Did he know?

"H-how do you know?" he asked confused. A million thoughts and questions running through his head.

Grinning Minseok replied, "I can _smell_ you Baekhyun. How else would I know?" _Smell_ me? What? "Don't give me that look Baek." He didn't even know he was giving a look. "You know what I'm talking about." he continued. Yes, he did know what he was talking about. But how?

" _You_ , can smell me too." Minseok insisted. As a matter of fact, yes he can, and it's been driving his heat crazed mind insane. They need to stop all this talking and just do something already. Baekhyun really wants to continue this conversation, but at the same time he doesn't want to continue it at this very moment. Maybe saving it till later.

He lets out a slow low whine from the back of his throat, a noise he's never made before and his eyes go wide in concern. Minseok on the other hand, knew exactly what that whine was for. He didn't know personally what it meant, he's never experienced any other wolf make it either, but he's heard about it, and what it means.

Without any further warning Minseok grinds his hips down on Baekhyun's. Both of their erections rubbing together. Minseok gliding one hand down Baekhyun's side while he lingers kisses along Baekhyun's jaw and neck. Baekhyun being caught by surprise lets out a soft "Aww" and starts to arch his back. As Minseok's hand travels further down Baekhyun's body slowly stopping at the base of his hips, his mouth comes up to capture his and halting all noises that he started to make. Baekhyun was too caught up in kissing Minseok to realize where his hand had traveled till he felt it lightly grip his member and stroking it a few times.

"More." he panted, while Minseok continued his repetitive movements. This continued on till Baekhyun was about to spill. A few more strokes later and Baekhyun was spilling all over his chest and Minseok’s hand. Still panting and just a little spent, Baekhyun stared up at Minseok, leaned up and kissed him.

“What was that for?” Minseok asked. “Hyung.” Was all that Baekhyun replied before he ground his hips up to Minseok. If he was going to go all out, he was going to go all out. Nothing was going to change his mind. Nothing.

Understanding what he meant, Minseok placed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips and moved his hand down to his hole. Inserting a finger in, Minseok felt how wet Baekhyun was. “Damn Baek, are you usually this wet when your heat is in?” He asked.

“What? I don’t know, yeah, I guess.” Baekhyun mumbled in response. “Just, uh, just, fuck me already.” Baekhyun pleaded. Without further ado, Minseok started pumping his finger in and out. Adding a second finger a few thrusts later, Baekhyun moaned out.  

Three fingers deep Baekhyun was a moaning mess, and slick was oozing out whether he wanted it or not. He was very much enjoying this, but it still wasn’t enough. “Fuck, Minseok. I need more. Please.” Baekhyun whined. He just needed to be filled.

Softly Minseok spoke telling him to shut up and that they were going to proceed while pulling his fingers out. Baekhyun whined when Minseok’s fingers were removed. It made him feel at a loss. But it was soon was replaced with want. He was deeply craving it now. “Minseok” he whined.

Minseok strokes himself a few times and leans down to rest in between Baekhyun legs. With one hand on his shaft lining himself up with Baekhyun’s leaking wet hole, Baekhyun wraps one arm around Minseok’s neck and placed the other on his shoulder. Baekhyun’s legs move out to wrap themselves around Minseok’s waist, preventing him from escaping. With a soft chuckle Minseok pushes in, and Baekhyun moans out.

Minseok had started out slow, a few slow thrusts here, and a few slow thrusts there, but Baekhyun needed more. He was craving more. “Minseok” he moaned, “Fuck, more, faster.” He panted out. And that’s what Minseok did, his cock slamming in and out of Baekhyun’s dripping wet hole.

Baekhyun felt like he was in heaven. Or what he thought was till he felt something probing at his hole. He was loving the pressure it was causing but ultimately didn’t know what it was. “Min-minseok… what” he tried to get out. It felt good, that’s all he knew, but  something in him was wanting whatever it was. It was now craving it more then the dick that was in him.

Minseok knew what he was doing. He honestly didn’t want to do it just yet. Especially since it was his and Baekhyun’s first time together. But Baekhyun had just felt so great. He heard him moaning and he heard him ask something but he couldn’t make out what he asked. “What Baek?” he asked while thrusting in.

Baekhyun moaned then pulled himself together, “What.. what is that?” He asked again.

Not understanding what he asked Minseok asked again what he meant. “Th-that.” Baekhyun got out when Minseok had thrust in. Now understanding what he was talking about he answered. “It’s called a knot.”

“Well, whatever it is, I like it.” Baekhyun said tightening his legs around Minseok so the ‘knot’ as he called it could go deeper.

Minseok understood, and thrusted rather hard and deep, making Baekhyun moan out louder then he had been previously. Now with the knot breaking through his hole Baekhyun felt it moving along with Minseok’s thrusts. It was going deeper and Baekhyun was loving it. It was creating a whole new sensation for him. That was till it had hit a rather sensitive spot, and Baekhyun had gasped out.

Again and again Minseok slammed into him causing the knot to hit just the right spot inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun gripped tightly to the back of Minseok’s neck and leaned up just enough for him to reach it with his mouth. He kissed then started to suck on Minseok’s neck not realizing what he was doing. He just needed to do it, and he didn’t know why. “Baek-baekhyun. Stop, you know there can’t be marks.” Minseok groaned out whilst still thrusting in and out. But Baekhyun wasn’t listening. He couldn’t, he was so lost in the ecstasy that Minseok was causing to know what he should and shouldn’t do. When he pulled away, he leaned back to look at his work and realized what he just did. He left a hickey on his neck. It wasn’t that large but everyone was going to see it, and it would be hard to cover up. 

“Oh my gawd, Minseok, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun got out before he was moaning again.

“Forget about it, we’ll deal with it later.” Minseok insisted.

With a few thrusts later, Baekhyun had forgot all about it and was at his neck again, this time the feeling felt different to him. His wolf was wanting to bite Minseok. Baekhyun had just enough conscious thought left to not do so. So he settled on going to his lips and kissing him deeply. Trying all his might to forget about wanting to bite him. But what he didn’t know was Minseok was going through the same feelings. He wanted to bite and claim Baekhyun the moment he left his mark on his neck. But he didn’t. And he won't. So Minseok threw all he had left to slam into Baekhyun causing him to moan out and spilling his seed over their chests. A few more thrusts had Minseok cumming inside Baekhyun.

Now panting and full of exhaustion, Minseok lightly laid down on top of Baekhyun, waiting till his knot had receded to pull out. “Why, are you laying on me?” Baekhyun panted out. Chuckling, Minseok explained that he couldn’t pull out just yet because of the knot was inside him. Not fully understanding what he was talking about Baekhyun whined out “But your heavy.”

Minseok laughed and pulled Baekhyun to him and flipped them over. Baekhyun was now laying on Minseok’s chest. “Is that better?” He asked. And Baekhyun nodded, before resting his head down.

Catching their breath, Baekhyun thought to himself. He tried his hardest to remember what everyone ever told him about knots. But he just couldn’t think right now, and let out a groan. “What’s wrong Baek?” Minseok asked.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

“About what. Maybe I can help.” he offered.

“It’s about knots. I’m trying to remember what I've learned, but right now I can’t” He mumbled into his chest.

“Well, there’s only one wolf that has them. If that helps.” Minseok offered.

Thinking hard, he came to a conclusion. “Alphas.” He whispered.

“Mmm.” Was Minseok’s reply.

“You’re an alpha, hyung?” Baekhyun said lifting his head up to look at Minseok. And Minseok nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

‘Wow’ Is what Baekhyun was thinking. All this time, he’s never met an alpha but yet all this time he’s known one. Lived with one. “Wow.” he mumbled again lowering his head back down.

Stroking Baekhyun hair, Minseok asked what he was ‘wowing’ about. “It’s nothing Minseok.”

Minseok soon felt his knot recede and himself softening inside Baekhyun that he lifted Baekhyun a bit to pull out. It lead to Baekhyun groaning out of loss. “No..” he whined.

Now laying beside Minseok, Baekhyun could see the mark he left on him. “I’m so sorry about that hyung.” he said while pointing to his neck. It led Minseok to groan out. “Don’t worry about it Baek. I’ll just cover it up.”

“The cordi noonas are going to be pissed at you.”

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” Minseok shot back.

“I said I was sorry.” Baekhyun grumbled.

“I know, I know. It wasn’t your fault. It was your wolfs. I know.” Minseok said, rubbing circles on Baekhyun's back. It turned quiet and soon enough Baekhyun had fallen asleep. No doubt exhausted. Minseok could feel the deep breathing of an asleep Baekhyun and the feel of the rise and fall of the chest on him. Zoning out listening to Baekhyun’s breathing Minseok soon fell asleep too.

When the pair woke back up Baekhyun was a sweating mess, and groaning out. Minseok asked if he was alright, but Baekhyun replied with a kiss to his lips and a hand on his cock. It was a signal to Minseok that Baekhyun’s needs were not yet satisfied. And so forth round two happened. This time, they took their time at it, going slow till the end when Baekhyun demanded that Minseok go fast to finish them off.

After the shower that Minseok insisted that they take, the rest of the members started to come back. That night at dinner in the dorm, they were startled to see Baekhyun peeking out of the hallway to watch them eat. He was starving, but he wasn’t sure if his heat would even let him have a nice meal with others before it affected him. Baekhyun didn’t know Minseok was gathering a plate for him when Junmyeon noticed Baekhyun and ushered him to the table to eat, noticing that he looked better. He then turned to Minseok to ask him what he did with Baekhyun all day to make him look better. The pair choked, Baekhyun turning bright red and hiding his face while Minseok just casually turned around to Junmyeon and told him that he forced him medicine.

Baekhyun knew that the ‘medicine’ was just a way of saying that he helped fix his heat. Baekhyun did think that maybe Minseok had fixed his heat for now. It was late into the night and he still hadn’t felt waves of wanting from his heat since the two had done it. Baekhyun was enjoying it. He thought before he went to bed that night that maybe he’ll stay home from now on when his heat comes. Just as long as Minseok and his alpha-ness agrees to help him.

What Baekhyun didn’t know was that he was thinking too soon that his heat was over. He woke up in the middle of the night sweating and craving a new different type of release. One only an alpha could provide. And so that’s what Baekhyun was doing now. He crept out of his room and down the hall to Minseok’s room. Quietly he crept in and over to his bed. Pulling back the covers and slid under as slow as he possibly could without waking the other.

Baekhyun reached his hand down to Minseok’s crotch and started to palm him through his bottoms. Baekhyun heard him let out a small moan. This led him to stop and slid his hand under said bottoms and start to stroke him. Baekhyun started out slow, but slowly he progressed up his speed. This ended up causing Minseok to wake up. With a groan then followed by a moan he eventually asked what he was doing. Baekhyun told him flat out that he wanted him. More like needed him. He shimmed under the covers and pulled Minseok’s pants down and lowering himself between his legs. Baekhyun’s breath on his cock was sending shivers down his body. Baekhyun caught onto this and lowered his mouth to just above his dick. Baekhyun for some unknown reason was filled with confidence and so he sucked in a breath then moved to lick up Minseok’s dick. Minseok’s breath hitched and he moved his hands down to rest in Baekhyun hair.

Baekhyun was caught up in licking up and down his shaft, he soon mouthed the tip. Slowly Baekhyun started to bob his head up and down Minseok’s dick, taking him in more and more with every downward stroke. Minseok started to near his climax when he stopped Baekhyun and pulled him up for a kiss. “Stop, I know this isn’t what you want. Even though I have fully enjoyed it.” Minseok got out before Baekhyun was at his lips again kissing him deeply. He did let up to kiss down his jaw line to the junction of his neck. That’s where he stopped to suck lightly there. Adding another spot next to the one that was already there. From there he continued down to his chest and left little marks here and there, before moving back to Minseok’s lips.

At that Minseok shifted their positions to Baekhyun now laying on his back and he himself was hovering over him. Minseok ground his hips down upon Baekhyun’s making the latter moan out quietly. He continued this all the while lapping up Baekhyun’s neck like he had done to him. Though he was careful enough to not leave any lingering marks. He continued this all the way down Baekhyun’s chest and stomach. He eventually stopped at his hips where he left a mark there. Baekhyun thought he was going to stop there and come back up to him, but he didn’t. Minseok without warning, started to suck off Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was relishing in it when he soon felt something probing at his entrance. He let out a moan when the finger pushed through, and a second followed right after. Minseok was still sucking Baekhyun off while fingering him. When he noticed Baekhyun nearing his end, he stopped and pulled away, causing Baekhyun to whine in protest.

Minseok came back up to meet Baekhyun’s lips and again without any warning, Minseok pushed into Baekhyun. Moaning out, Minseok shut him up by shoving his tongue down Baekhyun’s throat. When he pulled away, he told Baekhyun to shut up, that the other members were sleeping. This caused Baekhyun to cover his mouth with his hand every time he moaned out.

Baekhyun was slick with his heat, and he could feel it dripping out every time Minseok pulled out to slam back in. They repeated this motion till Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He begged Minseok to stop. “Min-minseok, stop, please, it’s driving me crazy.” But Minseok didn’t listen. He was listening to his own wolf and not Baekhyun’s needs.

Minseok thrust hard into him with his knot causing Baekhyun to cry out. They both paused to look at each other if fear. In fear of waking the others. Baekhyun shook his head, grabbed Minseok’s and kissed him hard, encouraging him to continue. With Minseok’s knot pressed deep into Baekhyun’s sweet spot he came. Soon followed by Minseok.

He switched their positions, and soon without catching their breaths, Baekhyun started to bounce up and down on Minseok. “That wasn’t enough for you?” Minseok asked.

“No.” Was Baekhyun’s reply. The sensation was new. Minseok’s knot was pressed right up on Baekhyun’s spot and every time he came down, it hit it harder. The pair were a moaning mess. Minseok had attached himself to Baekhyun’s neck suckling a rather dark spot there. What he really wanted was to bite him. But he knew he couldn’t. Or rather that he shouldn’t.

Upon their second climaxes that night, Baekhyun had let out a throaty moan causing Minseok’s wolf to overcome his senses. Minseok didn’t realize what he was doing till he felt his teeth in Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun gasping. It was too late to stop so Minseok continued to claim, Baekhyun. Baekhyun was moaning out and had rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder till the other let go. “What did you do?” Baekhyun asked in a small voice.

“I, I’m sorry. I could stop myself. I claimed you Baek.” Minseok mumbled into Baekhyun’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

“Is that all?” Baekhyun said jokingly. “What does that mean now?” He asked.

“I guess it means you have to stay here now when you have your heats so I can help you. And that, well now you’re mine Baekhyun. _Only mine_.” Minseok growled out at the end.

“I’m fine with that. You’re only mine too right?” Baekhyun asked and Minseok nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“Maybe my heats aren’t that bad.” Baekhyun mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

  
In the morning at breakfast Minseok was pouring a cup of coffee when Jongdae walked up to him and jabbed him in the neck. “Ow. What was that for?” Minseok asked. But the look on Jongdae’s face scared him. He smirked and poked his neck again.

“Does it hurt hyung?” That’s when Minseok remembered about the mark that Baekhyun had left yesterday and last night. Shit, he mentally screamed at himself.

 


	2. Baekhyun Chronicles: Growl

_Needs: Baekhyun chronicles: Part 1- Growl_

* * *

Baekhyun has been walking on egg shells for the last few days. His heat is almost here, and it has been aggravating him to no end. This time seemed a little different though, instead of the usual want that he normally feels, this time everyone just straight up annoys him. But yes, he still craves his release. Let's just say he is very confused. One minute he wants to kill everyone and the next, he wants to screw every single one of his members.

For once Baekhyun climbed in the front seat of the van, instead of the back, he just couldn't deal with anyone while on their way to a showcase stage. Kyungsoo who normally has the front seat kindly gave it up to Baekhyun, only because he has noticed that he has been acting strange and that whatever anyone did Baekhyun would complain about it or yell at them, storm off, etc. So he decided to let Baek have a little bit of a distance.

To Baekhyun the ride was long and agonizing, but to everyone else, it was a normal ride. Inside the building they went through their usual routine and thus the waiting game started for their turn to go on stage.

It started as a simple game, everyone was playing except Baekhyun who was sulking in the corner on one of the couches furthest from everyone. Then the game started to get out of control. More or less it became how to irritate Baekhyun even more game. One by one the members would bring something up that Baekhyun has done to irritate them and share it. One by one it was getting on his nerves even more. Usually something like this wouldn't bother him, but today it has. Only because his heat is coming and their schedules have been crazy so he hasn't left yet. All of the K members had gone with an added Jongdae, besides Jongin, and M hasn't taken their gab at him yet. When Jongin started talking, he walked closer to Baekhyun standing over him, telling him more than a few things that bother him.

Yes, Baekhyun was annoyed, but he was trying his best to just ignore them all. But Jongin was there right in front of him. Baekhyun let out a few low growls he knew that the other wouldn't hear. Jongin just kept going and going, and eventually he jabbed his finger on Baekhyun's chest.

Aggravated to no end by now, Baekhyun quickly stood up and pushed Jongin away. But that unfortunately didn't work in Baekhyun's favor. Jongin stood his ground taunting him further. Baekhyun had had enough. When Jongin got in his face one last time, Baekhyun grabbed him by the arm and growled at him. Jongin was to say the least, skeptical of Baekhyun. I mean he just growled at him.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun again, the moment he touched Jongin he could feel the want deep in his bones. So he growled again. He could hear someone making small noises in their throat to get their attention. But they both ignored it . Baekhyun heard the door to the room open, and it snapped him out of it.

"Alright that's enough." Baekhyun heard coming from Minseok rather closely to them. Jongin gave Baekhyun one last strange look and took his arm from him and walked off, all the while still giving him that strange look.

"What happened? We leave you too alone with Sehun and Jongdae, and the two of you almost rip each other's heads off. We don't do that. It was only fun and games." Junmyeon stated then turned to Jongin and started to yell at him too. He did turn back and yelled more at Baekhyun but he wasn't listening anymore. He was trying his best to keep his composer, one, from trying not to grab the closest member and taking them, and two, from not wolfing out. That would be devastating.

"Are you feeling okay?" came the worries from Minseok and Luhan.  After a minute he nodded at them, and sat back down. He needed a few breathers.

Luhan though caught him before he sat down and dragged him out of the room and into the nearest bathroom to calm down. When he was, he thanked his hyung, and told him he'll be fine now, only if everyone would please leave him alone.

  
When the two of them got back to the room, Minseok eyes followed the two of them. Baekhyun looked over to Luhan and noticed that the two were staring at each other having a silent conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was a little confusing, this happens before the main part of the story.


	3. Baekhyun Chronicles: Pinned

_Needs: Baekhyun chronicles: Part 2- Pinned_

* * *

 

For once they had a week off. Baekhyun and the rest of the members were thrilled about it. They could do anything they wanted this week and no one could tell them when to practice or go to schedules. Not to mention wake up early. Most of the members were relieved to know that they could sleep in for once.

The second night of their little vacation they decided to let go a little. Which also happened to involve alcohol. Someone had brought some and Baekhyun didn't know who just yet. But that didn’t mean he had his suspicions.

He had been laying on the couch with a drink in his hand, with his head in Chanyeol’s lap. They were talking about what they wanted to do with the rest of their break, when a screaming Tao came running at them from the hallway. They both looked up curiously before said member jumped on them. Resulting in them spilling their drinks on all three of them.

“What the hell, Tao.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol said together.

“Help me.” He pleaded. “Kyungsoo hyung, Jongdae hyung and Kris gege are out to get me.”

“What did you do?” They asked.

“I might have done something.” Tao whispered and that caught their attention. Baekhyun was about to ask what he did, but Sehun came from nowhere and tackled Baekhyun to the floor.

“Hunnie, get off.” Baekhyun grumbled. But Sehun didn’t listen. Instead he flipped them over so Baekhyun was laying on top of him. “Hyung, hide me.” Sehun said hiding his face in his neck. Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. So he just laid there. A few minutes went buy he could hear Chanyeol, Tao, Soo, Dae, and Kris arguing over by the couch.

“Um, Hunnie. Can we not do this anymore? I am so much shorter than you, I’m sure whoever you’re hiding from can easily see you.” Baekhyun complained. Before Sehun could answer, Jongin came looking for Sehun.

Jongin laid down right next to Baekhyun looking at Sehun. “You know that’s not a good hiding spot.” He pointed out.

“You’re right. But took you long enough.” Sehun retorted. Jongin laughed and helped Baekhyun up off of Sehun.

The minute the three of them were standing again, they got knocked over by Jongdae who had gotten pushed into them. Baekhyun had landed on Luhan who he didn’t even know was around them. “Sorry hyung.” He mumbled in Luhan’s arms.

“Don’t worry Baekhyun.” He replied with a smile.

Baekhyun was about to remove his hands from Luhan’s shoulders when somehow he tripped on something and the pair of them tumbled to the ground. Groaning, Baekhyun realized his fall felt a lot softer than the other times today. When he glanced down, he realized that he was now laying on Luhan. Luhan had broke his fall again. “Oh my gawd, Luhan hyung. Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked while trying to get up. He was worried that Luhan was actually hurt. He wasn’t answering him. His eyes were closed and not responding.

“Luhan!” Baekhyun shouted at him.

“Shh” Luhan groaned out, and shook his head. “I’m alright.” He said wrapping his arms around Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighed with relief.

When Baekhyun noticed at Luhan wasn’t letting go, he questioned him. Luhan didn’t answer but instead flipped their positions. Now that Baekhyun was pinned under Luhan everything seemed to change. Baekhyun was staring up at Luhan, silently asking him what he was doing. But when he did so he also happened to look into his eyes and Baekhyun’s wolf couldn’t hold back. He let out low whine that Baekhyun was sure Luhan didn’t hear. He struggled to get up, but Luhan wasn’t letting him go.

Baekhyun tried again but Luhan wasn’t letting him get up and that’s when Baekhyun took another look up at him. This time his wolf let out a louder whine, and without his knowledge his wolf started to submit to Luhan baring his neck at him. This whine however Baekhyun knew all too well. It was his whine of need. Baekhyun was also certain that Luhan had heard him this time when Luhan’s eyes widened. What scared him was the fact that his wolf wanted to submit to Luhan.

  
He was successful at escaping Luhan’s grasp this time around. As soon as he was free, he ran all the way to his room, ignoring the looks of the other members. Slamming the door shut and locking it, Baekhyun threw himself on his bed and thought about what he just did. His want right now was still here. He knew what was happening now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before the main part of the story, but after the first chronicle.


	4. Minseok Chronicles: Betting

_Needs: Minseok chronicles: Betting_

 

* * *

 

It had been the week of their break. Minseok and Luhan couldn’t hold back what they knew about Baekhyun. They knew what he was, but they weren’t completely sure if Baekhyun knew what he was. He called it his sickness, but both Minseok and Luhan knew it was Baekhyun going into heat. They’ve seen Yixing go through it, and even helped him at times. But Baekhyun, they never had. It in all actuality drove the two of them crazy.

That’s when their break came and they decided to see what they could get out of Baekhyun. Hell, they’ve seen him almost wolf out in front of everyone. They stopped it though, thankfully. They didn’t want everyone to know. When the time comes then they will, but for now they won’t.

“How long do you think Baekhyun is going to hide his wolf from us?” Luhan asked. Minseok wasn’t entirely sure, so he shrugged as a response.

“Maybe till we force it out of him? Or, I don’t know, he almost wolfs out in front of everyone again?” answered Minseok.

Luhan hummed, then replied. "What if we make him?" This caught Minseok's attention. Make him. How could they make him? "Wanna make it fun?" Luhan asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered to his face.

"How?"

"We make him." Luhan said again.

"I get that Han, but how? How do we make him, and how is it going to be fun? Fun for him? Or fun for us?" Minseok questioned.

Luhan chuckled, "Fun for us. How about we take turns at Baekhyun to see who can make him submit first." Minseok thought about that, it did seem like fun. Baekhyun was always running from himself and them.  
 

"Deal."

Minseok had watched as Luhan went first. It went uneventful. Nothing that he seemed to do was working, and Minseok could tell that Luhan was getting frustrated. He came back to Minseok with a sigh and laid his head down on the table next to him. "Your turn" he sighed again. With that Minseok took a deep breath and got up. Here goes. He walked up to Baekhyun and sat down next to him.

"Hey hyung." He had mumbled when he sat down.

"Whats wrong?" He questioned. He seemed a little down.  
  


"Nothing really. I've just been attacked by Luhan hyung. What's gotten into him?" he complained. Tilting his head he questioned him.

"What do you mean he attacked you?" He knew he hadn't actually attacked him. But apparently Baekhyun thought he had.  
  


"It was weird. He was acting weird and asking all these outrageous questions. I don't get." He finished shaking his head. Minseok sat there next to Baekhyun for a bit longer trying to figure out a way that wouldn't freak him out.  
  


Minseok had lightly tried to ask him things, in which Baekhyun denied them or just plain ignored him. He then tried some touching, rubbing his thighs and neck. But that ended up just making Minseok go crazy. He kept trying all night till eventually Baekhyun went off to bed.  
  


"This is going to take forever." Minseok complained to Luhan later that night.

When Minseok woke up the next morning, he noticed that Luhan had a smirk plastered to his face all morning long. “What has gotten into you this morning?” Minseok asked later on.  

“Oh, nothing really. Just that I have the best plan ever to win Baekhyun.” He said with that smirk still there while raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Minseok questioned but Luhan only responded with a “You’ll have to wait and see.”

And that’s what Minseok did all day, he had waited for Luhan’s plan to take action. Somehow Luhan had gotten all the members later that day to help out with his plan, though they had no real idea as to what Luhan was actually after. Minseok watched as Luhan made his first move.

First, by getting Kris to go out and buy alcohol for them all. All it took was telling the man that they needed to let loose and have some fun. The alcohol was all Kris’ idea. The two of them had watched as all the members started to drink. The two of them joined the fun. But Luhan kept refilling the other members cups so that they were easier to do his bidding, so Luhan had told him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were chilling on the couch together while Minseok and Luhan watched from the kitchen. Luhan still had that damn smirk plastered to his face as he watched.

Second, he had somehow managed to get Tao in trouble. How, he wasn’t quite sure. He left to go one of the rooms that held a few members in it. Then came out and calmly told Tao that he was needed in the room. Shortly after that Tao had came running out and jumping on the two who were on the couch spilling their drinks on them.

Minseok watched as everything started to play out. If he hadn’t known, then the wink Luhan gave him before getting up and moving to the living room, was his indicator.

After Tao had jumped on the two, he watched as Sehun came out of nowhere and tackle Baekhyun to the floor. Curious, Minseok watched the two on the ground. Not to mention he could hear and see Tao hiding and arguing with Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Kris. From what he could make out, Tao had done something with one their possessions and other nonsense that he didn’t care about.

Baekhyun and Sehun were just laying there. Quite awkward if you asked him, with Baekhyun being a lot smaller then Sehun. Jongin had soon showed up with two and was helping Baekhyun off of Sehun. Glancing at Luhan he noticed he was still standing there watching the whole thing happen. In a blink of an eye, Luhan had moved and precisely stood right behind Baekhyun the moment that Jongdae has gotten shoved their way.

Intently watching he noticed that Baekhyun was slowly lifting his arms from Luhan’s shoulders to leave, but Minseok caught the action that had them tumbling to the ground. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the slight foot movement that Luhan did to make Baekhyun trip. Now with Baekhyun laying on top of Luhan and slightly freaking out he had hurt him, Minseok thought that maybe his plan was good after all.

Minseok didn’t even dare to feel bad if the fall had actually hurt Luhan. It was his own plan. If he complained about it, Minseok was going to lock him in a closet. He watched as Luhan had flipped their positions and Baekhyun was now under him. Nice move, he thought. Baekhyun would be a mess under one of us. Smart. Very smart.

And that was all it took. Minseok had heard Baekhyun whine low. It was low enough that he knew no one without exceptional hearing could have heard it. Without taking his eyes off of the pair he watched as Baekhyun slowly started to tilt his head to the side, giving himself over to Luhan. Minseok had thought he had won. Baekhyun had submitted. It’s when his whine came again, this time a smidge louder. Need, Baekhyun was whining with need. Slumping back into the chair in defeat, he knew Luhan had won.

A thought had crossed him right before he noticed that Baekhyun was pushing Luhan off of him and running to his room to lock himself in there. It was the fact that, even though Baekhyun had shown signs of submitting, he never actually submitted.

  
Minseok watched as Luhan picked himself off the ground, a resound look of defeat crossing his features. Slowly he came back to the kitchen and took his seat next to him, sighing in defeat. “I was so close.” He heard Luhan mumble.

Trying not to laugh, but failed he told Luhan “Yeah, you did. Now it’s my turn. Thanks for losing.” He finished and the two started to talk about the other omega in their midst, not to mention their beta also.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before the main part of the story, but before/during the second chronicle.


	5. Baekhyun Chronicles: Smells

_Needs: Baekhyun chronicles: Part 3- Smells_

* * *

 

It had been a few months since the first time Baekhyun was with Minseok. His needs still came like clockwork, and Minseok helped him through them; to which he was grateful. The only thing that Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure about was the claim. He liked it, he really did. His heats felt different now. Not as needy as they were, but he still had the need. The worst part about it was the fact that it left a very visible mark on his neck. He either had to wear baggier clothes that covered the mark, or use as much makeup as possible to cover it; if option one wasn’t available.

When the group had a interview and a performance, the cordi noonas the first time and still, yell at him for it. Telling him how could he be so careless and reckless as to get such a scratch/scar. And of course Baekhyun had to lie to everyone how it happened when people found out. When he did so he would always send a small glare at Minseok for doing this to him.

But still he couldn’t really complain about it. The sex seemed a hell of a lot better than it ever did to him beforehand. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Minseok was an Alpha?

 

 

 

“Minseok, god, go faster.” Baekhyun barked out. But apparently Minseok wasn’t going to listen to him and continued with his slow thrusts.

Slowly Minseok was thrusting in and out. It was driving him crazy. He reached around and pulled at his neck to attack his lips. Eagerly Baekhyun started with a slow kiss then moved on to nibble Minseok’s bottom lip.

Minseok let out low moan and thrusted deeper when Baekhyun had bit his lip. Moaning out, Baekhyun knew he had finally got the messages through. Repeatedly Minseok would slam in hard and fast and Baekhyun was loving it. With each hard thrust Baekhyun was getting closer to the end. “More” he moaned out, wanting to finish, but Minseok had other plans and did the exact opposite. Pulling out ever so slowing and pushing in just as slow, Baekhyun could feel that Minseok was getting closer, he could start to feel the slight pressure of the knot trying to gain entrance with every thrust.

Taking it upon himself, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Minseok’s waist and with all his strength, he flipped them over. They both sighed at the new angle. Baekhyun now had the control that he wanted. Placing his hand on Minseok’s chest, he lifted his hips up and slammed back down, earing a moan from the man below him. Again Baekhyun lifted his hip and slammed back down, but this time Minseok met him half way thrusting upwards. Throwing his head back, he moaned out.

The two of them kept at this pace till Baekhyun was close. Minseok had thrusted up and his knot had hit him in the perfect spot that had him moaning out his name and cumming between them on their stomachs. Slowly Baekhyun started to lose all his strength when Minseok kept up his original pace.

With no strength left Baekhyun leaned down and started to kiss Minseok’s chest, while he slammed up into him with all Minseok had left so he could get off too. Anywhere that he could reach with his lips Baekhyun had kissed and sucked. He knew no one would or at least should be seeing Minseok with no clothes on. Hell, he had done the same to him not to long ago.

Baekhyun was sucking on Minseok's nipple when he thrusted into him with not as much force as he was before, he knew that with that one last trust Minseok had completed. He moaned out at that moment with all the added sensitivity he had gotten and without any warning to his brain, Baekhyun had reached for the closest set of skin and bit down. He could hear Minseok moaning and then him telling him to stop, but he couldn’t.

He bit down harder, his wolf wanted to do this and Baekhyun was so weak at this moment that he let his wolf control him. When Minseok’s hands had pulled his face up to kiss his lips, Baekhyun snapped out of it.

“I” Baekhyun started but Minseok just nodded his head at him answering his unspoken question. Baekhyun claimed Minseok. He didn’t think that he would ever do that, but I guess his wolf wanted to, and did it anyways.

 

 

 

Laying there, Baekhyun heard the front door shut quietly and looked up at Minseok. “Yixing’s home.” his hyung mumbled in his hair. Questioning, Baekhyun asked “How do you always know who it is before I ever get to know?”

“Well, let’s just say I’ve spent a lot of time getting to know his smell.” Minseok blushed.

“Getting to know?” Baekhyun questioned raising up on his arm to question Minseok more.

Sighing Minseok began to speak, “I’ve been with Yixing a few times alright.” Baekhyun gave him another questioning look raising his eyebrow at him. “He has needs too Baek.” To that Baekhyun just stared at him with a blank face. He has needs too.. He has needs too.. Like how he has needs? Like his heat?

Then it stuck him. He. Has. Needs. Just like him. He even knew that Yixing hyung smelt like other omegas. But he didn’t put two and two together sooner. Wait.. Minseok slept with Yixing hyung!

“He’s an omega like me, isn’t he?” He questioned. “Subconsciously I’ve always known, but I never put much thought into it I guess.” He paused then turned his gaze back to him, “But apparently I’m not the only omega you’ve slept with.” he glared. Not that he should. Hell he’s even been with other omegas.

Swallowing nothing Minseok nodded his head, confirming what Baekhyun had guessed. “Hey, don’t put all the blame on me. You’ve had to of had to gone to others too while you were _away_.” Minseok said air quoting ‘away’ to add emphasis to his statement; to which Baekhyun mumbled under his breath that, yes he has. “Why do you think Yixing is always in China.” Minseok finished.

A thought got to Baekhyun after a few minutes of silence between them. “Hey hyung?” “Mmm” Minseok answered. “Do.. do me and Yixing, do we, do smell the same to you? Like since we’re both omegas, do we smell the same?” Baekhyun asked. He was beyond curious, he really wanted to know if they smelt the same. But not like exactly the same, he knew that would be impossible; but that all omegas had that omega smell.

“I would say that, yeah the two of you do smell the same if I’m understanding you right.” Minseok spoke. “You both have different smells obviously, but the underlying scent of all that is the same. Its saying what you are.” Minseok stated. Baekhyun nodded in understanding.

“So like how Kyungsoo, Kris, and my parents all relatively smell the same.” Baekhyun nodded again.

Minseok leaned up on his arms, “What do you mean they smelt the same? Soo and Kris aren’t wolves Baek.” He tried to reason.

“I know that.” Baekhyun sat up all the way staring at him, deciding if it was the time to tell him that his parents weren't wolves either. “Min..” Baekhyun started while fumbling with his hands together. “My parents aren’t wolves either. My brother is, and so are my grandparents. But mom and dad aren’t.”

Reaching out to grab Baekhyun hands, Minseok held onto them trying to understand it all. “So what you’re saying is that it skipped your parents? Or are the two of you-”

“What! No, no.” Baekhyun cut in. “They are my parents. I had asked my grandmother a long time ago about it. She had told me that, apparently in our family and a few others that it skips generations from time to time.”

Understanding now what Baekhyun was saying Minseok put two and two together. “Baek, if Kris and Kyungsoo, as you said smelt like your parents, then do you think that they have wolf blood running through them?”

“That would make sense. So then do you think that they know or not?” Questioned Baekhyun, which all he got was shrug in response.

Now talking about how everyone smelt, Baekhyun wondered who else was a wolf among them. “Who else is like us?” He wondered. “Me and Yixing are omegas. Kris and Kyungsoo have wolf blood in them. There's you, an alpha. Is there anyone else?” This is something that he was totally interested in now. He really wanted to know. Since at first he thought he was the only one, now, now there's a lot more of them apparently among them all.

Smiling Minseok spoke up, “I guess I can tell you that Tao is one of us too.”

Baekhyun's eyes shot up to Minseok's face “Really? What is he?”

“Tao’s a beta.” Minseok stated. Nodding, Baekhyun continued, “Who else?”

Baekhyun looked at Minseok as he started to chuckle. “What? What is it Min?” Minseok shook his head and responded. “There was another alpha among us. I know you told me that I was the first you actually met and well you’ve actually met two.” He said laying back down.

Cocking his head to the side thinking about this, Baekhyun pondered who else was left that he thought was like Minseok. But the thing was, he couldn’t think of any of the members that smells like he does. “Who?” He finally asked.

“Luhan.” Minseok stated closing his eyes.

Baekhyun eyes widened, he was in shock. “What do you mean it was Luhan?”

“Just like I said. Me and Han are alphas. Didn’t you ever wonder why we always hung out together? With Yixing too?” Minseok questioned him still with his eyes closed.

How can he be so calm right now? Thinking back, everything started to make a lot more sense now. “So that one weird night and a whole ton of others-”

“Yup.” Minseok cut him off knowing exactly what he was about to say.

“You guys wanted me didn’t you?” Baekhyun questioned, while Minseok nodded.

Baekhyun smiled after a while thinking that, well one of them finally got what they wanted. Maybe a little more to; he thought while he subconsciously rubbed the mark on his neck, while staring down at the new mark that Minseok now possessed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens after the main part of the story.
> 
> Order of happenings:  
> Chronicle 1, chronicle 2/3, Main story, chronicle 4.


End file.
